


Tak se ptám, jestli to uděláš?

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Krátká povídečka inspirovaná úžasnou písní Petra Hapky a Michala Horáčka "Dívám se, dívám"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chtěla jsem do Dušiček stihnou jinou, k tomuhle datu se hodící povídku, ale nějak se vleče a nebezpečně kyne. Dodám ji tedy později, a protože moc radostná nebude, vykoupím se předem touhle něžnou a nadějnou maličkostí.  
> Nikdy dřív jsem songfic psát nezkoušela, ale když jsem nedávno tuhle písničku znovu zaslechla a soustředila se na text, přišlo mi, že se pro Sherlocka hodí dokonale.
> 
> Sherlock, John ani ta nádherná slova bohužel nepatří mně. Jen jsem si vše půjčila od ctěných autorů pro Vaše pobavení.

Dívám se dívám - a ty spíš,  
matně se leskne malý kříž.  
Stoupá a klesá tvoje hruď  
a já si říkám: Bůh jen suď,  
Bůh jen suď.  
Zdali, až jednou blýskne se  
a vítr liják přinese,  
vezmeš mě k teplu pod svůj plášť.  
Jestli to pro mě uděláš?

Sherlock nedokázal spát, zatím John vedle něj pravidelně oddechoval. Ani se nenamáhali obléknout, takže detektiv mohl v měsíčním světle pozorovat jeho vypracovaný hrudník, jak se zvolna zvedá a zase klesá.  
Natáhl ruku, aby ho pohladil a zavadil o řetízek na Johnově krku, vojenské známky lehce zachřestily, ale spáčem to ani nehnulo.  
Dnes večer se z nich stali milenci. Konečně, jak by asi řekla spousta lidí z jejich okolí. Znali se tak dlouho, měli za sebou tolik dobrého i zlého, když se John konečně vrátil zpátky na Baker Street a už se zdálo, že zůstanou v mezích dobrého přátelství.  
A pak stačil jeden banalní případ, zakončený večeří u Angela. A náhlý liják na zpáteční cestě, úplná průtrž mračen a žádný taxík v dohledu.  
Tak John prostě svlékl svou černou bundu a přehodil ji oběma nad hlavu. Sice to zachránilo Sherlockovy kudrny, ale doběhli domů kompletně promočení od pasu dolů.  
Zpátky v bytě John doktorsky nařídil okamžitě svléknout. A tak se to stalo, podívali se po sobě a najednou se líbali a pomáhali si z mokrých šatů navzájem.  
John mu šeptal do ucha, že byl zatracený blázen, že to neudělal už dávno a dodal: „Miluju tě!“  
A teď Sherlock ležel vedle svého spícího milence a stále tomu nemohl uvěřit. Nezdá se mu to nakonec? A může to vydržet? 

Když budu sedět nehnutě  
a zase znovu zklamu tě  
svým dojmem, že jsem na poušti  
a že mě štěstí opouští,  
zeptáš se: Kam jsi oči dal?  
Tvá šťastná hvězda svítí dál!  
Jdi za ní, já tu držím stráž...  
Tak se ptám, jestli to uděláš,  
tak se ptám, jestli to uděláš,  
pro mě uděláš.

Sherlock seděl na gauči jen v pyžamu a županu, kolena přitažená k bradě, když konečně uslyšel kroky na schodech.  
Za minutku už John vcházel do dveří: „To takhle sedíš celej den?“  
Sherlock po něm vrhnul otrávený pohled. Už čtrnáct dní nezavadil o případ, který by stál za námahu.  
„Co ta vražda na Bell Street?“  
„Byl to manžel, to jsem tak řekl Lestradovi do telefonu. Bylo to evidentní, kvůli tomu nestojí za to opustit byt! Londýn je v úpadku, kriminální živly klesly na úroveň idiotismu a jsou schopné jen brutálního násilí, žádná rafinovanost. Neděje se nic a můj mozek z toho šílí, Johne!“  
„Díval ses na blog?“  
„Sotva tam bude něco lepšího!“ zavrčel Sherlock.  
„Dej tomu šanci, počkej mrknu se sám.“ John otevřel laptop a chvíli si něco bručel pro sebe: „Eee, … hm … né … blbost … a hele! Tohle zní tak praštěně, že by to mohlo stát za to! Píše jeden zaměstnanec planetária, že prej jim někdo z výzdoby v hale ukrad Polárku.“  
„Cože?“  
„No, voni tam podle všeho mají namalovaná nejznámější souhvězdí a v místě jednotlivejch hvězd žárovky.“  
„Prosím tě Johne, dnes a žárovky?“  
„No dobře, tak možná ledky nebo co já vím, von to přesně nepíše. Prostě ty hvězdy svítí a někdo vymontoval světýlko v Malým Medvědoj, co má představovat Polárku.“  
„Ty po mně vážně chceš, abych šel hledat ztracenou žárovku?“  
„Sám si řek, že obyčejná žárovka to nebude a nechci to po tobě já, ale jistej Angus McNabb: Krom toho nemáš nic lepšího na práci a tohle zní dostatečně trhle.“  
„No dobře, tak půjdem hledat ztracenou hvězdu!“

Co když se těžce zadlužím?  
I ten kříž prodáš? Co já vím...  
Když mě mé masky unaví,  
stáhneš mě k sobě do trávy,  
do travy.  
A klidně řekneš hroznou lež:  
Na svoje léta hezkej seš.  
Před sebou ještě všechno máš...  
Jestli to pro mě uděláš?

Sherlock se ohnul přes zábradlí a ztěžka oddychoval. Jedny lehké a svižné kroky se od něj vzdalovaly tmou, druhé, těžší a pomalejší se naopak blížily.  
Za pár vteřin se vedle něj opřel o zábradlí funící John.  
„Utekl … Johne. On mi … utekl!“ vypravil ze sebe mezi jednotlivými nádechy detektiv.  
„Utek nám oběma, ... ale ne na dlouho. Na konci tý ulice přece čeká ... mladej Hopkins, … jak si mu řekl. Ne?“  
„Ale on mi utekl! Copak to nechápeš? Už na to nemám, nedokážu už honit zločince po ulicích.“  
„Ale no tak, já jsem ještě mnohem pomalejší než ty.“  
„Ale ty máš nárok, vždyť ti ten mizernej Evans před pěti lety skro ustřelil koleno. Ale já? Když si chci přečíst na Yardu protokol, tak musím natáhnout ruku a už i to přestává stačit! Začínám být pomalý, šedivý, patřím do starého železa. To je konec ...“  
John si svého génia přitáhl k sobě, odhrnul mu ze zpoceného čela postříbřené kudrny a políbil ho: „Kdepak, to je teprve začátek. Začátek tvý dlouho plánovaný apiologický kariéry! Přesně jak jsme si to naplánovali.  
Přestěhujeme se do Sussexu, konečně si pořídíme psa – vždycky tě mrzelo, že irskej setr se do města nehodí.  
Ty si postaví svoje úly, já se budu rejpat v zahrádce. Budeme chodit na dlouhý procházky podél pobřeží, teda jestli zbude čas!“  
„Jak to myslíš?“  
„No mladej Hopkins je sice celkem šikovnej, ale stejně to bez tvý odborný rady Scotland Yard nevydrží dýl jak měsíc, uvidíš!“

Co když mě zapřou přátelé  
a budu s cejchem na čele  
podroben strašné žalobě?  
Vzkážeš mi: Stojím při tobě!  
Jen při tobě.  
Jediná vždycky budu stát  
i když ti celý svět dá mat.  
Věřím ti všecko. Braň se, snaž...  
Jen se ptám, zda to uděláš.  
Jen se ptám, jestli to uděláš.  
Pro mě uděláš.

Sherlock stál mezi náhrobky, částečně krytý věčně zeleným keřem a sledoval dvojici pár yardů před sebou. Starší paní poklepala svého společníka po rameni as kapesníkem přitisknutým na rty se diskrétně vzdálila.  
Muž v tmavé bundě váhavě udělal krok kupředu, dotkl se rukou náhrobku a začal mluvit. Sherlock napínal uši, aby mu ani na tu vzdálenost neuniklo jediné slovo.  
„Jednou jsi mi řekl, že nejsi žádný hrdina … byly chvíle, kdy jsem dokonce pochyboval, že jsi vůbec člověk, … ale musím ti říct, … že jsi ten nejlepší … nejúžasnější lidská bytost, jakou jsem kdy poznal … a nikdo mě nikdy nepřesvědčí, že jsi mi lhal, takže …  
Byl jsem tak osamělý … a tolik ti dlužím.  
Ale prosím, … je tu ještě jedna věc, … jediná věc, kterou po tobě chci, … ještě jeden zázrak, Sherlocku! Jen pro mě!  
Prosím, nebuď ... mrtvý!  
Uděláš to pro mě?“  
Náhle muž ztratil doposud těžce držené sebeovládání, roztřásl se a zakryl si obličej: „Přestaň s tím! Už dost!“  
Pak se znovu opanoval, srovnal záda a vojenským krokem se vzdálil od hrobu.  
Sherlock ho sledoval se slzami v očích a stálo ho všechny síly, nerozběhnout se za ním.

Stoupá a klesá tvoje hruď,  
tak spolehlivě jako rtuť,  
na teploměru našich dní,  
ráno svět zuby vycení,  
vycení.  
A mně se mnohé nezdaří,  
ale tvé prsty po tváři  
mi zvolna přejdou, každý zvlášť...  
Vím, že to pro mě uděláš.

Detektiv sledoval klidně oddechujícího Johna a skoro se zastyděl za své pochyby. John ho doposud nikdy neopustil, a že už mu Sherlock předvedl pestrou škálu svých nálad, šílených experimentů, hrubého chování, tajností a dobře míněných lží.  
Cokoliv budoucnost přinese, zvládnou. Spolu to zvládnou. John ho v ničem samotného nenechá, tím si mohl být Sherlock jistý! Stulil se vedle své životní lásky, zabořil nos do jeho krku, vdechl vůni Johnovy kolínské a usnul. Tak klidně a lehce, jako ještě nikdy v životě.

Já vím, že to pro mě uděláš.  
Všechno uděláš.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud se Vám to líbilo, dejte mi vědět!


End file.
